Harry Potter Notes V
by thedeejayy
Summary: A rather long note retrieved from the walls of one of the corridors of Hogwarts when Albus decided some stone needed replacing.


**Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognise are the property of the wondrous JK Rowling, I own none of those.**

When Albus decided that some of the stonework in the corridor leading to Divination needed replacing, he never expected to find that students had been using the cracks in the walls to store generations of notes. Needless to say, they proved to be quite a good read and so he has published his collection.

Pssst. Lily!

Lily!

LILY!

Oh what now James? Can't you leave me alone for just one lesson? I'm sick of seeing your pompous arrogant handwriting appearing in front of me when I'm trying to concentrate! Your writing is even more stuck-up than you are in the flesh.

Whoa! Calm down Lils, only wanted to ask you something.

Like what? And don't call me Lils.

Well, I was just kinda wondering if you wanted _**takes a deep breath**_ tocometotheyuleballwithme?

James, slow down, I don't like having to put the spaces in for myself.

Right, sorry Lils. I mean Lily. What I wanted to say was that I just wondered if you'd come to the Yule ball with me. I know I've left it late, but yeah, was just wondering.

Awwww, that's so sweet James. Unfortunately you would need to remove your head from up its current position before I would even consider accompanying you to the ball.

Oh. Ok. I understand completely. I'll just carry on with this dream diary then.

You do that James.

Lily?

Yes James?

Are you already going to the ball with someone else? Were you just trying to spare my feelings?

Oh grow up boy! If I had wanted to 'spare your feelings' I'd have told you I wasn't going to go, not the truth that you are an arrogant little child who thinks that people are tiptoeing around them to paint the world with sunshine and daisies. Besides, even if I was going to the ball, do you honestly think I'd tell you so that you could get them to dump me and then you would act the pitying one, and take me out of the goodness of your own heart? Yeah right.

So you're not already going with someone then?

ARGH! GET LOST JAMES! I'm sick of you, and sick of your stupid writing appearing all over my notes! I'm going to have to rewrite them all! Now leave me alone before I get Professor McGonagall to give you detention.

Fine. But this isn't over... I quite like my handwriting!

Oh shut up! You pompous git!

Lils!

Cut it out! I just said before that I hated being called that!

I know. But you're so cute when you're riled.

_**Fumes**_

Ok, so that was a bit too far. But honestly Lily, I really like you. You're funny and smart and dead attractive, it'd make my year if you'd come to the ball with me.

Unfortunately for you James, despite the fact that the compliments are lovely, flattery doesn't work on me. Especially not your brand of flattery! You've been doing that to me for several years now, along with the whole "Evans, will you go out with me?" shouted across classrooms and the common room. It didn't work then, and it isn't going to work now. Why won't you get that into your thick head?

Maybe it's because I don't want to get it into my head. I'm being serious now! None of that shouting nonsense, that was me trying to impress the Marauders.

Ha! You don't think! It was blatantly obvious what you were 'trying' to do!

Ok! I'm sorry about that. But it's a boy thing; trying to get a girl in front of your mates.

You're telling me? I think I realised that James.

Look! I've admitted I was wrong doing that, and now I'm trying to go about this the right way, and you're really not helping Lily!

Oh! I'm sorry! I was supposed to willingly give up all my standards and years of rejections after a few choice words scribbled down on a piece of paper, and you admitting you were a complete idiot? Don't think so James! Try harder!

Lily! I really don't know what to do or say! I'm a boy! I'm not good at all these emotion type things, that's a given in the definition of 'boy' and I'm not any different to the definition. I don't do emotion, or tact or thoughtful! That's just not me. What I've been trying to say, for a long time now, is that I really like you Lily, I really really REALLY like you. But you just can't seem to see that.

Right, first things first. It's a bit hard to see that, when all the time you act like a circus clown, and are constantly playing up around me, and bullying other people. And secondly, I think you just proved that you can do emotion in that last bit.

What's a circus?

Oh never mind; muggle thing.

Okay. I'll leave that then. Suppose I can see where you're coming from, but I mean it, I really do like you Lily.

That's sweet James, unfortunately, you've done nothing to prove it! I'm giving you 2 weeks to show me that you can do emotion... in public! In front of the Marauders.

LILY!

That's the deal James. Take it or leave it. But doing this would mean that I would go to the ball with you. It's your choice.

Fine. I'll do it. When I've lost all my credibility, I'll let you know!

You're so sweet when you're about to lose face. See you around James.


End file.
